


Starling, My Darling

by xNoLights



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNoLights/pseuds/xNoLights
Summary: Casna Naris is an odd turian who has had more luck than most. It isn't often that a Biotic can even make it to the ranks of Captain, almost unheard of. However, he did.But there's a void in his heart that he could never place, a want that he couldn't fill...Until he was given the chance to visit a temple on a garden world that housed the most beautiful and exclusive adult company. And he met a woman who instantly enchanted him.Starling is hiding in plain sight. She's not normal, and the only one who knows this is the Asari matriarch who is the highest rank at the temple, their guardian and keeper. She was perfectly... fine... living this life. It all changed when a Turian captain charmed her with his earnest and tender nature.





	1. Chapter 1

“A turian captain? that's not something that is ever expect for us to see here…” whispered an Asari as she hung on the arm of a tall human woman with short blonde hair.

They were concubines, on a very small colony on a garden world. their life being that of priestesses until someone could pay enough and get the approval of the Asari matriarch who ran the temple. Over fifty women and girls lived at the temple, and all of them were on the menu… should someone be permitted to even purchase from it; and Matriarch Aleta was extremely choosy in her clientele.

He stood tall for a turian, his hide and plates her black. Eyes such a bright blue they seemed to glow. his markings a bright tangerine. wearing his hierarchy dress clothes, he stood looking a little uncomfortable. His gaze was torn from his boots however when a new voice entered the room.

She was a shift, one of the sub-humans that matriarch Aleta had a soft spot for. She had given shelter to many of their kind in the temple and surrounding colony.

Waist length hair in a dark teal color, her eyes a bright golden brown. She was tall for a human, which was common amongst her kind.

 

“Jasmine, Rialie, Matriarch Aleta requests the two of you to come and see her.” she spoke with a kind of authority that washed over the turian like a cold wave.

 

_He loved it…_

 

When he had come to this place, and been accepted he hasn't known what exactly to do… however his entire crew had been excited for him… being a Kabalim and all he didn't have many chances to meet anyone. Biotics were mistrusted amongst turians, and he was a very powerful one who had clawed and worked his way to where he was. It hadn’t been easy to win the favor of his crew, but he had. Despite the crew being small, a mix of Cabal and soldiers alike, they kept the cruiser they were stationed aboard in pristine condition, and in the 10 years he had been captain. They had never failed a mission.

 

His blue eyes stared at her profile, utterly enchanted by her. She was strong looking, beautiful, commanded respect with only a look… and he was ever bit at her mercy.

She noticed his staring and turned her gaze to him. He straightened, swallowing a lump in his throat before he bowed his head to her. When she have a small smile and returned the gesture he strode over to her slowly, his hands behind his back.

“Welcome. Captain Naris I presume?” she asked as her hands delicately held her shawl around her.

“Yes.” he spoke gently, a polite smile on his face as he held out his hand, she took it and he pressed his mouth plates to the back of her hand. “And who gives me such a pleasure?”

She laughed, “I'm called Starling.”

“A fitting name for someone so darling.” He couldn’t help the small smile that broke out at his own joke.   
                She however merely snorted at him before turning her face away to barely hide her smile. She was charmed, mildly, it was rare to meet someone who had a sense of humor here. Most of the time it was very stuffy, overly polite and political people of various races. They had a few members of the turian hierarchy as clients, however… she’d never met a Kabalim before, and of course, granted her curiosity, she had been eager to read the file Matriarch Aleta provided.

                “So, are you looking for someone of a particular taste?” she asked. It was time for business.   
                He pulled his mandibles tight to his face and then looked to the right, “I’ve… never done something like this before.” He admitted. “Granted yes, I have… had relations… however none about the way…” he paused and cleared his throat, “Like this.”  
                She only looked up at him, her eyes almost alight like fire, “I understand. Don’t worry so much. The fact that you were even let onto the premises means that the Matriarch trusts you.” She stopped and thought for a moment, “At least enough to take your credits.”   
                He chuckled, however his face still showed his nervousness. “So… how does one…. Obtain company?” he looked around at all the people in the large, lush atrium.   
                “If you wish, you could go about it the normal way, and chat with whatever person strikes your fancy. If they’re not currently… working, they’re usually here. Of course if no one catches your eye, we have a catalogue and you can schedule an appointment.” She explained as she guided him over towards the counter where a quarian sat on a stool. She was draped in a black silk rove over her suit, and going over a data pad.   
                He looked at the interface for a moment before looking at her, “What…. About you?”. He was still enchanted by her. How she radiated a strength and beauty to rival any turian goddess. The way she carried herself with such grace… how she spoke. He was even drawn to her scent, floral, and clean.   
                Starling faintly blushed before she gave him an alluring smile and looked down at her feet. Slowly she looked back up at him through her lashes and reached out, touching his arm, “It would be an honor Captain Naris.”  
                “Casna.” He purred at her as he took her hand between his two. “Please, call me Casna.” Her laugh melted him before she gave him a bright grin and pulled him by the hand to follow her.

____  
  
               He wasn’t her first turian, however… he was the gentlest man she’d ever been with. Once the door to her quarters was closed he leaned in and tenderly held her arms, his forehead barely touching hers. She recognized this as a turian style kiss. He sighed as she pressed back, her lips then pressing to his mouth plates.   
                Casna was a natural, his eyes closing as he let her tongue slide past his mouth plates and gently touch his own larger one. Sighing against her mouth he ran his hand up her arm and cupped her face. Each move was soft, explorative… something that he himself was unused to.   
                Turians preferred their coitus hard, fast, rough… most of the time it ended with a few words of thanks, if that, before they parted ways unless they were a committed couple. This was probably why Casna never seemed to be able to keep a willing partner, that and the fact he was a biotic. He wanted to take it slow, savor it.

                Starling had lain with turians before, one who had a fetish for the soft and like. Ones who wanted to play out a little fantasy from the relay incident. She’d enjoyed it, her own feral streak matching theirs. However, right now, Casna wasn’t treating her like a human he wanted to dominate, or even another turian.   
                He rumbled for her, his eyes glazed over, dilated with lust. Her hands undoing the intricate clasps of his uniform, all while she held his gaze, her own eyes barely showing their firelight color. Both reduced to thin bands of color around a blown pupil.   
                Her hands ran down his chest, to the sensitive onyx hide of his stomach where she gently squeezed. He sighed, the sensation too good for wards, before he held her face in both his large hands and kissed her, his large tongue entering her mouth. She accepted him, now panting as her skin sparked to life with the sensation of need.   
                She wrapped her arms around his cowl while he shrugged off his top, now bare from the waist up he moved his hands to her skirts, lifting her with ease before pinning her against a pillar. The room itself wasn’t very large, but one side was only glass that gave them view into the tropical forest around the temple.   
                His purring only grew louder as her hands moved to hold his mandibles, one moving to the tender spot under his fringe. Pulling away he moved his face to her neck and inhaled deeply. “I can’t get over how amazing you smell.”   
                She panted as she squirmed against him, her arms holding him flush against her as she let him run his tongue up her pulse line. Casna then nipped at her shoulder, his mind muddled by her scent and lust. Growling he pulled away to drop her back to the floor, where she quickly reached behind her and undid the many buttons at the back of her dress, letting it fall to the floor.   
                He was on her again as soon as she was reduced to her underclothes. It excited him further when she leapt up into his arms. They turned around a few times before he was able to angle it so they fell into the mattress of the bed, his body dwarfing hers from above. The way she kissed him, her tongue fighting his, the occasional way she would pause and press her forehead firmly to his crest.   
                Talons ran down her pale thighs before he brought it back to her face, his talons running the length from her knees up. When he slid the pants of his fingers down to her navel he pulled away for a moment. She pulled his face to rest her nose bridge against his and nodded. With a contented sigh he slid his hand to her core and purred loudly when he found her already slicked up for him.  
                They continued their pace, hands exploring and heatedly exchanging affections. His fingers stroking at her sex, of course with his talons now retracted. No female wanted claws inside them, of any race. Her hand had pulled his length from his trousers, and was slowly stroking him, it was almost maddening.   
                “Maybe you should remove the rest of your clothes…” she breathed against his mouth.   
                “Probably…” he sighed before growling and pulling away. Standing he moved his pants to her thighs before sitting again. Starling removed her bra and tossed it aside before walking on her knees to get behind him, her arms coming around his carapace. He froze at the sensation of her bare breasts against his back, he’d been curious about them… but he’d never imagined how soft… or large, they were.   
                She began to plant kisses against the hide of his neck, sucking gently. His head fell back and lolled to the side, giving her more access. Typically, he wouldn’t have done such a thing, however there was a level of trust he couldn’t help but give her. The way her many fingered hands moved against his plates, how they squeezed at his waist and then ran down his stomach.   
                He was decently sized in his manhood, long, thick, with many ridges like most turians. However, he wasn’t to a size that seemed like it would rip her in half. Overall Starling was enjoying the idea of such a thing stirring up her insides.   
                The feeling of her hand squeezing his knot however was his undoing. Turning he eased her onto her back and held himself over her. Impatiently he sliced through the thin fabric keeping him from burying himself in her. She laughed at that as her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him to kiss her once more. He happily obliged her as he ground his aching cock against her slicked folds.   
                “Can I?” he whispered, she answered with a kiss and another nod. Slowly, he eased himself in her hips squirming as she accepted his girth into her. He whimpered at the sensation. She was so tight, holding him in a vice grip, when she squeezed around him he sucked in a breath and pushed deeper into her. The head of his cock now tightly held against the entrance of her womb.   
                Small sounds escaped her as he ground against her. His pelvic plates rubbing against the swollen bundle of nerves adding to the pleasure she already felt. Even being held under a giant jet-black body she was floored by the way he could still be so tender to her. Their movements slow, even when he removed himself he entered her again, slowly, only to press as much of himself as he could back into her core.   
                His face buried in the junction of her neck and shoulder, her hands massaging his shoulders and the sweet spot under his fringe. Her body grew taught like a bowstring before a pained noise came from her throat as she reached her peak. The way his hands caressed her whole body, how he filled her and hit all her sweet spots. The scent of him filling all her senses. All of it had proved her undoing. He was right behind her as her inner muscles strangled his length and choked a climax out of him. He ground firmly, his hips completely flush against her as he filled her.

                Afterwards he rested on his back, pillows piled to support his carapace and fringe. She was tucked against him, her face in his neck as he stared up at the galaxy painted ceiling and mindlessly stroked his fingers up and down her spine.   
                “Did you enjoy your first human?” asked Starling sleepily as she snuggled against his warm, rough body.   
                He chuckled, “I did.”   
                “Think you’ll be a returning customer?”  
                “Most definitely.” He paused for a moment, “Being a biotic, leaves me with no real options in terms of physical comfort and stress relief outside of sparring.”   
                She hummed and rubbed her hand over his stomach, “All the better for me.” Turning her face up she nosed at his throat and kissed the hide gently, “I’m a biotic too.”  
                He turned his head and looked at her, “Really?”  
                “Mmhmmm.” Her hand slid up to his mandible and caressed his face. He moved his hand up to hold it there, relishing in the feeling. “Don’t worry Casna, I’m not going to reject your company.”  
                Chuffing at her he pressed his head to hers, “Did you enjoy it?” he asked after several silent moments.   
                She nodded, “I did, you were very good. It was nice to have someone take me so slowly.” Her voice barely more than a whisper. “I’ve been with turians before, but no one has ever taken me slowly.”   
                “A pretty young thing like you deserves some tenderness.” He sighed. Still soaking up the affectionate warmth she was so willingly giving him.   
                “I’m thirty two, hardly a pretty young thing.” She laughed.   
                “No, you can’t be.” He laughed, “Well, now I don’t feel so back being forty.”   
                “You look damn good for forty.” She grinned as she opened her eyes to look at him. He sensed her staring and opened his as well. Her fiery eyes meeting his brilliant blue ones. “I would have never guessed.”  
                “It’s my strong, Gothis upbringing.” He smirked at her before there was a chime, signaling that their time was coming to an end. Sighing through his nose, he reluctantly pulled away from her and sat up.   
                She herself sat up and held a blanket around her, her knees coming to her chest as she watched him dress. “You don’t sound like you’re from Gothis, I was under the impression it was more of a… colorful, planet.”  
                “Meaning I don’t sound like a Hick?” he asked with a chuckle as he pulled his pants up and fastened them. “My mother is from Cipritine. Hence the more articulate accent.”   
                She smiled at him as her head rested on her knees. “Is Gothis pretty?”  
                “Gorgeous, mostly agricultural… but it has the most beautiful forests.” He grinned at her as he pulled on his shirt and began to fasten it. “I… wish… I wish you could see it.”  
                “Bring me pictures next time you visit.” She told him softly. Standing, she held the sheet around her and tucked it securely. “I hope you come back.”  
                “I will…” he promised as he took her hands, “I enjoyed this, and needed it… Thank you.”   
                She squeezed his fingers before standing on her toes and pressing her lips to his mouth plates. He purred at her as he nipped her lower lip. “Good. I hope to see you soon Casna Naris.”  
                “Oh, you will Starling.” He whispered, “That’s a promise.”

                With that said, he left. Walking backwards a few steps before he left the room, his face looking almost sad as the door closed. Starling herself rested her hand on her heart, she knew she shouldn’t be so attached to someone. In her line of work that never ended well…

                Casna was so tender to her, and she couldn’t get over the tender look in his intense gaze. Hopefully he would keep his promise, and come see her again soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casna realizes he has a problem...

                “Captain Naris is on board, x.o. Amaeus stands relieved.” Said the V.I. onboard the ship as Casna strode into the Command Center from the elevator. He felt, and looked light, less like he was ready to kill anything that made one wrong move. Despite his grumpy attitude that he had been carrying he was always a very polite and professional leader… but it’s nice to see someone look relaxed and happy.   
                “How’d it go Captain?” asked Amaeus as he walked up and handed the captain a data pad. The turian speaking was a blood red and brown specimen with delicate white markings. “As amazing as people speak about?”  
                Casna of course took the datapad and looked at it, “I suppose you’re waiting for me to eat my own words at you being right?” he asked without looking at his friend and crewman. The turian laughed at him, his subvocals calling out the older turian on being too hesitant. “Yes, It was good.”   
                Amaeus of course was wearing a grin from ear to ear. The male’s uncle was a frequent at the temple, having a fetish for soft and blue lovelies. Casna saw the appeal of course, having been with an Asari or two in his time, however… Starling was his first human.   
                It had been an experience to remember… and he was looking forward to when he had time to see her again.

                He’d been up for nearly three days, exhausted, he’d finally managed to get enough time to grab some sleep. Stripping down to only his leggings he crawled into his bed and fell face first into the ultra soft bedding. One moment before he would drift off, and his omni-tool went off. Growling, he pulled it up. “Yes?” he growled.   
                The feminine laugh that came through the call made him shoot up. “And here I thought you might be happy to have a call from me?” as Casna pulled up the screen to look and see if she was on vid, he found himself struck blue with a flush. She smiled at him, “Good evening Casna. Matriarch Aleta received word from someone named Amaeus that you possibly could use someone to cheer you up?”   
                Damn and bless that asshole for being too intuitive….  
                “It has been a rough couple days…” he admitted as he settled back into the pillows and rested his arm across his chest so he could look at her. “I didn’t know the temple offered a long distance option.”  
                “They don’t. This is a personal call.” She looked away, smiling softly as she tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear. “I… just thought you’d like some encouraging words.”  
                He felt his heart speeding up in his chest, and he didn’t even bother to stop the pleased purr in his subvocals. “I’d love anything you’re ever willing to give.”   
                She shrugged her bare shoulders at him and grinned, her nose wrinkling… he couldn’t help but think she was adorable. “So what have you been up to?”   
                “Well, what I can tell you that isn’t classified is that there are a lot of mercenaries out here.” He hummed as he settled back into the pillows. “and that I possibly am a very hands on Captain who goes out with his men.”   
                “Be careful out there Soldier.” She flirted as he watched her lean forward on her hands. “Are you fighting evil and making the galaxy a safer place?”   
                He laughed at that, “I’m making sure that turian colonies aren’t being attacked.” He then tilted his head, “Also Batarians are assholes and think slavery is amazing.”  
                She made a face at him, “Slavers?”  
                “Mmhmm, they take humans, asari, turians… out in the terminus they sell all kinds of things.” He explained, “We try to cut them off before they can get stock.”  
                Starling listened to him explain what he could… they ended up talking for almost two hours. However, once she watched him yawn she stretched her arms out in front of her and smiled at him. “I think this is the signal that sleepy turian captains need to actually sleep.”  
                “Probably.”  
                “You should.”  
                He remained silent, unwilling to part from her…  
                “If you don’t sleep, something could happen to one of your men, or you out there… You have to keep them safe, keep yourself safe so that you cam come back and see me.”  
                “You know…” he flicked a mandible at her and smirked, “You are awfully expensive.”  
                “I’m worth every credit and you know it.”   
                He gazed at her softly, “yes…” he chuffed, “You are.”  
                “Goodnight, Captain Naris.”  
                “Hey now, I think we know each other better than that.”  
                “You first.” She stuck her tongue out at him.   
                He chuckled, “Goodnight. Starling, my darling.”  
                She held her face, even through the grainy vid he could tell she was probably blushing. “Good night, Casna.”

                Casna fell back into the pillow fully and moved his hands up to behind his head. His eyes stared blankly at the steel ceiling. He liked her, more than he probably should. Then again, she had been irresistible.   
                He wished she could be there now. Not anyone he could bury himself in. Hell, he’d be happy just to have her lying against him, her face in the hide of his throat. He’d never felt so intimate and warm in his life. The ghosting sensations of feeling her tucked against him, how her hair had felt as he’d ran his talons through it. The sensation of her soft skin ghosted against the tips of his talons as he remembered how it felt to stroke her back.   
                He missed her, and actually her… not just someone to sleep with. He groaned to himself as he covered his face.

                She’d Enchanted him…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starling... So reserved and polite. The picture of regality...
> 
> A certain Turian has managed to bring something out in her.

                “Starling.” The chiding voice of the Asari Matriarch sounded from behind the much younger woman. Of course Starling stiffened, even whilst knowing the Matriarch had been behind her… it didn’t stop the anticipation that she was probably going to be spoken to.   
                She was supposed to be in hiding… keeping herself as under the radar as possible. She knew she was putting that in jeopardy when she called Casna. She missed him though. There had been something so right feeling about being close to him. There was something so perfectly right about being wrapped up in his arms.   
                “Yes Matriarch?” she asked, steeling herself for a verbal lashing. She wished she could feel ashamed for wanting to be close to him, but starling just wasn’t that type of girl.   
                Matriarch Aleta didn’t bring any form of lashing, she merely closed her eyes and sighed out her nose. “Starling, I don’t have to remind you about how dangerous it is for you to be reaching out anywhere… You and your kind are still being hunted.”   
                She held the Matriarch’s gaze, her posture still tall and regal. “I understand.”  
                “I don’t want to keep you from having such a smile on your face, but I must insist you are more careful.” She said gently, “I have been alive for a very long time Starling, and I’ve known you since you were small. I took you from your mother’s dying grasp. I won’t be the one to take away any chance at the happiness your parents had.”   
                She understood, her mother and father had fled their captors, but they’d been followed like many other Shift. It was a blood bath until Matriarch Aleta had witnessed them being gunned down or beaten into submission and stepped in. She saw the mistake of geneticists as something beautiful.   
                Shift, by nature, were reclusive. They were a subspecies of human engineered to be able to withstand more. Supposedly had been the next step in human evolution. However… they proved useless as their emotions took the better control of their well being. Females couldn’t conceive under any amount of stress, or without the feeling of being in love. Chemically induced states hadn’t been a bypass either.   
                So, they were… purged. DNA harvested and kept for further testing. The first generation only having a small handful of escapees. Her parents included. They’d met while on the run, and her Father had been a biotic. She was not too long after that, as far as she knew she was the first naturally born shift. Or at least, born between two shifts. That was the appeal of the Shift, females could breed with most other races; as long as the emotional conditions were met. Another failure against them was that their offspring took after the father.

                Matriarch Aleta had taken pity on the plight of the small group of Shift she now hid in the colony she’d built for refugees. Everyone here was either a rescued slave, someone fleeing abuse, or looking for a new start. The temple was because it was easy to bring in large sums of money when there were beautiful women of multiple races that were willing to have casual sex for money.   
                She wasn’t about to keep them as her cash cows though. Should one of her girls find someone, or wish to stop… they could. If she were a girl who Matriarch Aleta had paid for their freedom, she had options to work in other ways to pay for their debt.   
                They were all treated fairly. Matriarch Aleta was extremely choosy in the clientele that had the opportunity to seek time with anyone under her watch.                She and two other Elder Asari did extensive background checks, credit checks, any sort of mark on someone’s profile and they were denied. The Matriarch may have been a madam, but she was fierce in protecting her little haven of people.

                The Asari stepped forward and reached up, resting her hands on Starling’s shoulders. The sub-human woman stood over six feet tall, taller than most human women and asari. “Just be careful.”  
                Starling nodded, “Of course Matriarch.”   
                “Don’t look at me like that.”  
                “I look at you in no such way.”  
                “Starling.”  
                “I am fine Matriarch, I understand what’s important…” she opened her mouth to continue but closed it.   
                Aleta sighed, “Starling, was the turian captain really so… captivating?”   
                The woman laughed under her breath and slumped her shoulders. “In the best ways. I mean, the sex was good, as it usually is with turians… but it was more than that.” The asari listened, wanting to know what exactly had Starling so a twitter that she was jeopardizing her safety. “I felt sparks every time he touched me, he was so tender. The way he smelled, I was almost mad with the intensity of which I wanted him. Not even just to have him bed me, but everything! I know Asari can’t sense things like we can, but…” she paused, she’d began pacing, her voice louder as she spoke. “It felt… so right. I find myself waiting for him to return to me. I miss his touch…”  
                The Matriarch laughed lightly at the woman’s actions, “Well then, I guess you’ll be happy to know that he plans to come back in a month’s time.” She was highly amused by the excited sparkle in Starling’s eye as she whipped her head around at the news to look at her. “Even has requested that you’re entire day be free.”

                Aleta had never seen Starling act so jovial. The sight of someone who was so reserved and refined now squealing and jumping up and down was not a memory she would ever forget. It seemed that the little light she’d been entrusted with was finding a whole new level of glow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write angst?

               “He’s coming.” Whispered an Asari. The woman had just ran to the front desk, flushed purple and excited that she’d just seen the Turian, Captain Naris’ ship dock. It had been the talk of the temple that there was someone who had struck Starling’s fancy. Someone that she was on vid call for hours. Someone she called regularly, twice a week. Starling, being who she was, was fairly popular amongst the people who worked and lived in the temple. Out in the actual colony, she was known by some, but for the most part she blended in with anyone else.

          She was also known to be someone perfectly suited for their line of work… as she never formed attachments, of the romantic sort anyways. She was warm, loving, but also someone who kept relatively to herself. Starling was someone who didn't show her true emotions, yet someone had managed to turn her into someone who was humming, laughing, and glowing with happiness.

 

The only time that she wasn't smiling was when she was with a client now. She didn't stop working though, she had to earn her keep in her mind. to her, this was all she was good for. even in the back of her mind she knew that Casna would probably never want to make themselves exclusive, take her away from all of this and make her life something that she could have only imagined in fairy tales.  
                She loved watching the old earth vids from the early 1940’s. The style and the sophistication of the people in those times was something that she wished she could have herself. Cary grant was someone she often found herself wishfully thinking of. Or at least she had before she’d met Casna.   
                He radiated all that sort of smooth, laid back class. The way he held himself, how he was always polite. Granted he had a sense of humor she could only imagine came from the years he’d spent in the military.

 

Casna walked up the steps of the temple and into the atrium. He was wearing a set of light armor, his helmet under his arm. He still smelled of smoke and gunfire… something that a few of the people he walked by noticed. Walking up to the desk he came up to the Quarian he now knew as Larita. “I’m here to see Starling.” he said gently, his face looking light, a little excited to see the woman he had become so emotionally invested in.   
                Larita looked at him from behind her mask before she began to type on her terminal. “She’s still with a client.” the young quarian said before she stood, “However she will be done soon, and able to meet with you for your scheduled time. If you’ll follow me, i’ll show you to the assigned quarters.”   
                He didn’t know how to feel about this. He’d nearly forgotten that other people saw her. He’d completely forgotten that he wasn’t the only one who held interest in her. Not that he knew of anyone else feeling for her as he did. However, he followed the Quarian, his subvocals slowly rising into a pitch that spoke of his growing emotions. Someone else was doing this to his Starling right now… and it didn’t sit well with him.

  
It was only around fifteen minutes of waiting before he heard the door swoosh open. Turning he looked upon Starling, her skin flushed. She was wearing a sweater over her dress, covering herself up mostly. Her eyes didn’t meet his, and that made him concerned. “Starling?”  
                “Hello Casna.”  
                He walked over to her, his long strides making short work of the space between them. Leaning down he took her hands, his helmet dropping to the floor next to them before he leaned in and rested his head against hers. Inhaling, he could smell it, another turian… a human… his chest resonated a growl that was deep with contained anger. Brow plates furrowed as he closed his eyes and fought every urge to scent her right there. “Who are they?”  
                “I can’t tell you that….” she whispered as her eyes closed and she soaked up what little warmth she dared from his closeness. Her breath was taken from her as his hands moved, pulling her body against his. He licked her lips, seeking entry; to which she moaned and then opened her mouth to him. His tongue caressed hers as gripped her body closer to his. She whimpered in his mouth before pulling away for air, his mouth plates moving to her neck and nipping gently along her pulse. “Casna.” she whined.   
                The turian growled at her before pulling away, his impossibly blue eyes searched her face before he pressed his forehead to hers. “I know i shouldn’t feel this way…” he growled lowly at her. “I know you’re not mine… I know i have no claim to you, or any right to be angry that others have touched you as intimately as I have craved for a month.” his words were soft, with a well hidden razor’s edge. His grip on her tightened however before he yanked himself away and turned from her, his hands on his prominent hips. “What was I ever thinking?”   
                The cold of those words cut through her on a level she didn’t ever think they would. She hadn’t measured how much she could want to be with someone. Sure, there were itches to scratch, however something about Casna made her feel light, like there were sparks running through her body. Tiny little biotic explosions that weren’t actually happening, but the feelings all the same.   
                She swallowed thickly, then heard the sound of a turian in pain. Looking up she witnessed Casna hiding his face in his hand and the keening causing his shoulders to jerk gently. He was Crying. Over a broken heart that she caused, because of what her life was, what her job was.

                “Do you want me to not do this anymore?” she asked quietly. As much as she was scared he’d lash out at her, she came up behind him and gently touched his arms, leaning around him. “Casna?”  
                He took a deep breath, “I don’t know what I want….” He admitted before pulling away from her. “I wanted you, I just wanted to be with you and I forgot… this doesn’t mean anything to you like it did me.” He turned and rested his hands on her shoulders, “Starling, I’m not going to ask you to quit doing what you’re doing. It’s selfish, and this is what you like to do… It’s my fault.” He looked away from her, “I was the one who assumed… who thought there was something more between us.”   
                What could she say? She wanted to scream and shake him, she wanted to tell him how much she wanted it to be him and only him. But how did someone do that? How did anyone ever say that they would drop all of this in a heartbeat if it meant having a life with the person they want to have a life with? What of his future? He was the captain of a ship. He was still in the military and active duty. He couldn’t just drop everything to run off and start a domestic life with a glorified whore.   
                “Starling?”   
                His voice cut through her thoughts, and she startled as his hand cupped her face, his thumb wiping away at the stream of tears on her right cheek.   
                “I’m sorry, I must’ve…” he drifted off and looked away from her, his mandibles twitching before he pulled them in tightly to his face. “…this must be painful for you, for someone to feel like I do for you and you don’t reciprocate it.”  
                “It’s not.” She whispered as her hands came up and held his palm to her face. Her face twisting before she choked on a sob, larger tears falling down her cheeks. Her voice strained, “It wouldn’t have been the first time, but I didn’t feel about them like I do you.” She then gasped as she forced herself to take in air. “Don’t leave me.”  
                His eyes focused in on her. He could see how hard her heart was breaking, and he could barely believe it was because she didn’t want him to leave her. “Starling, I can’t... I’m not a big enough of a man to share you with people…” he sighed, his heart slowly ripping out of his chest, “I’m also not cruel enough to give you an ultimatum. You love doing what you do, but I can’t stand the idea of sharing you… it’s just best you keep doing what you want.”  
                Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the front of his armor and clung to him for dear life. Casna swallowed, he was unsure of what was happening… part of him was hoping that she would say she didn’t want this life anymore… another part of him was afraid she would say that. He was afraid because it meant that he wouldn’t be able to keep himself from giving her his entire heart.   
                “I don’t love what I do.” She sobbed out, her voice gasping and near blubbering. “It’s what I was taught to do. It was easy for me to do it. The Matriarch promised that it would be an easy life, and it is… Or it was, until I met you.”   
                She turned her face to look at him from hiding in his chest. “Life was comfortable, but it didn’t give me this feeling. The sparks and the warmth and the joy… not until I met you. I don’t even know what it is, but every instinct I have tells me to be with you, to want and need only you.”  
                It was unsettling how similar that felt for him. How much he felt the same thing she did. “Starling… I can’t make you give up your job…”   
                “You aren’t.” she whimpered, “I’m weighing my options, and the idea of being without you in my life is so much worse than not sleeping with multiple people in a day.” She gave him a weak half smile, “Besides, no one makes me feel like you do…”  
                He huffed out a laugh, “Stroking my masculine ego won’t get you anywhere.”  
                “I don’t have to get anywhere. I’m where I want to be.” She breathed as she slid her hand up and caressed the back of his neck. She tenderly pulled his head down and he complained, moving his mouth to be close to her.   
                He was gone, his last shred of resistance dissipating as he felt her small pink tongue gently press against his mouth plates. He opened for her, his own much larger tongue sliding against hers as his hands moved to pull her closer. Two five fingered hands moved up him and held his face to hers as the turian and the human felt a fire ignite. The Intensity far greater than they could have imagined it would be.

                Panting, he rested his head on her breasts. Starling stroking his fringe as she hazily relaxed under him. He’d knotted, something he had no idea could even happen to him with a human. Something that shouldn’t have happened since he was still on hormonal suppressants. However, here he was, holding his long legged human goddess close with one arm and keeping most of his weight off her with the other.   
                “I love you.” Whispered Starling softly, her leg coming up and pushing him harsher against her. He growled at the pleasurable sensation before resting on her fully, his head now above hers. “I love you Casna Naris.”  
                His heart hammered in his chest as he looked at her. He stammered for a moment, unable to form the words before he buried his face in her neck and held her tightly to him. The scent of her, and his eyes closed forced him to relax, “I love you too… Starling…” he then looked up, “You know I don’t even know your last name?”  
                “I don’t have one.” She smiled softly, “Just Starling.”  
                He smirked at her, “Well then, I guess we’ll have to just fix that won’t we?” he asked before he nuzzled his head against hers scent marking her as well as giving her affection.   
                “Before you make any promises… There is something you really need to know…” she whispered, her voice soft… and scared.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this without any help or a beta, please forgive spelling and grammatical errors.   
> \- Writing this for myself, a self indulgent story.   
> \-- Comments and Kudos are appreciated if you enjoyed.


End file.
